This inventor has sought out existing processes that uses a thermodynamic hydraulic electric generator system for use in creating electric power with no avail. While there are many hydro electric, fossil fuel and nuclear electric generating power plants, there are as yet no power plants that use the thermodynamic hydraulic method as described herein. There are solar panels and wind generators that produce electric energy, but they too are not like the process shown herein.